


Chary

by Hannigrammatic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Beach Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, JustFuckMeUp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Molly share an afternoon at the beach. Naturally, it isn't long before they get filthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chary

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the [JustFuckMeUp](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/144915637924/join-us-in-the-justfuckmeup-fest-what-is-it) fest over on Tumblr! It's a wonderful week full of filth offered by [HannibalCreative](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/) ♥
> 
> I had a LOT of fun with this. Not only is it a pairing I've never directly written, but it's also my first time writing anything that isn't buttsex...LOL! It was a nice challenge ^_^
> 
> Not beta read!

The wind is cool coming off of the beach, teasing the waves into curls and splashes against the shore. Will has his bare feet digging into the warm, white sand, toes wiggling, and there’s a warm smile on his face as he looks up at the sky, shielding himself from the sun with one hand while the other grasps onto a half-finished bottle of beer. He’s sitting on a fabric fold-out chair, and he has been for some time that afternoon.

Their home in Marathon, Florida sits on the ocean, their backyard dipping into a private beach. There’s no one else around for miles, and there’s a line of sturdy palm trees dancing in the breeze nearby. Will takes a long suck off his bottle and lowers it again with a smack of his lips. At first, he doesn’t hear her over the sound of the waves, but then there she is, little feet padding quietly in the sand, hair loose around her round face and shoulders. She’s wearing a long skirt with a slit up one side, and a bikini top with flowers on it. Large sunglasses sit on her nose.

“Your mom pick Willy up?” Will asks with a sniff, squinting up at the woman in the bright sun.

“Yep, the weekend is all ours, big boy.”

Molly smiles wide, white teeth glittering, and she promptly lays across his lap, chuckling as he nearly drops his beer. Her arms are secured around his neck by the time he has the presence of mind to set the bottle into the cup-holder on the chair. He looks down at his wife’s cherubic face, meeting wide eyes behind the sunglasses with a smile stretching his face at how happy she looks. She flicks the glasses off of her face and tucks them into the collar of his shirt, one arm still wrapped around his neck.

“Any plans?” he inquires, smile melting into a smirk.

“Oh, a few.”

She tangles her fingers into the curls of hair at the back of his neck, and then lays her head on his shoulder. Her breasts settle against the thin fabric of his shirt, and they are a pleasingly warm weight. Will wraps one arm around her shoulders to support her torso while his other hand dances fingers down her leg, the one bared as her skirt falls open around her.

Her skin is impossibly smooth, his fingers stroking to mid-thigh and then upwards, and he gently tugs the skirt out of the way until he can clasp his hand around her hip. Molly sighs into the crook of his neck.

“C’mere,” she whispers. 

Will leans forward, encouraged by the hand in his hair. He kisses his wife tenderly and then soundly as she deepens it almost immediately. Her pink tongue chases his own into his mouth, and he sucks on it softly.

“The entire weekend,” she whispers once they pull away.

It’s been awhile since they’ve had that.

They both consider heading up the beach to their home and to their comfortable bed, with the curtains drawn shut and the room dark and sensual. Will doesn’t want to move, belly full with beer and muscles relaxed in the heat of the sun and the chill of the ocean-wind. He retracts his hand from beneath her skirt and cups one of her breasts instead, thumb tracing around her hardening nipple.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” she asks on a quiet moan.

“Right here in the dirt?” he chuckles.

“Technically. We can stay in the chair if you want,” she smiles again and then shifts around until she’s straddling him, and his cock twitches in interest when when her supple body settles into his lap.

“That might require some balancing,” he returns her smile. “Not that I’m arguing.”

To prove his point, he unclasps the bikini top and eases it off of her body to let it drop into the sand below. Her perky breasts bounce free, and he wastes no time in palming the small of her back to urge her forward and take one of her nipples into his mouth. He laps at it until it hardens, and then scrapes his teeth on the nub tenderly.

“Will,” she sighs long and loud and tightens her arms around his neck.

Molly’s hair falls around them both and curtains them, and her own lips find one of his ears to nip at the shell. Will grunts, pleased, and then draws her even closer, up his body just enough so that he can bury his face comfortably in the middle of her breasts, snug and hot and pillowing. He nuzzles against her until she thrusts her lower body downwards, purposely nudging his half-hard cock. 

The first time he’d had sex with Molly, she had taken control entirely, a wild thing with her head tossed back, hair twitching along with the shivers that engulfed her body while she rode him. She was voracious then, and now there was nothing different. When she wanted something, she got it, and he was more than glad to give it to her. He firmly massages his fingers upwards along the knobs of her spine, while his other hand fought to undo her skirt. She growls, grasping his hair to guide his mouth to her own once more to conquer him in a nearly harsh kiss.

“Oh, Molly,” they parted and breathed heavily into each others’ mouths. “I can’t- your damn skirt.”

“Move your hands,” she snaps.

He obeys, and she has the skirt removed in half a heartbeat, discarded to join her bikini top. She’s wearing nothing beneath it, and he moans, beyond pleased. Before he can move or even react, she grabs one of his hands and presses it between her legs. 

“With your fingers first,” Molly whispers into his ear. “Make me come with your fingers.”

“Fuck,” he growls and nips at her when she pulls away to sink downwards once more.

Her pussy is greedy and wet, and he easily sinks two fingers into her, his cock jumping behind the fabric of his shorts. She fucks herself onto the digits at first, unsatisfied with his pace, but she slows down and moans when he circles her clit with his thumb. Will barely hears her, focused on his task, his arousal rising by the second and teased into hardness -slowly, Molly barely brushing him when she thrusts onto his fingers.

“Fuck,” she echoes his earlier sentiment and tosses her head when he sucks on one of her breasts once more, other hand squeezing and kneading the other. “Fuck it, Will. In the dirt.”

She pulls away and stands, making a displeased sound when his fingers leave her. He rolls his shoulders and stands too, shucking his shirt off and stepping out of his shorts, fingers still hotly sticky with her wetness. Molly looks at him over her shoulder with the smallest of smiles, naked and gorgeous under the sun, and then she spreads out the skirt as a makeshift surface to lay on. It barely helps, but it’s enough for her to lay on it, legs spread wide and welcoming. 

Will doesn’t take time for bashful, awkward praises, of how absolutely sexy she is, staring up at him with her body held open. They’re both more concerned with his hard cock now, jutting away from his stomach and weeping precome. He falls to his knees and settles his elbows in the dirt on either side of her head, burying his fingers into her long hair to hold her in place as he devours her mouth with his. His cock rubs along her soft skin and across the mound between her legs, and their stomachs press together. They’re both starting to sweat, beads of it accruing at Will’s hairline and dripping off his brow to plunk into the sand.

Molly wraps her legs around him tightly and traps them close, so close and flush and Will growls into the kiss, pulls away and nibbles at her swollen lips. Her eyes are narrowed in challenge as she undulates her body, forcing a gasp from him when his cock is squeezed deliciously by the friction of their bodies. He reaches to clasp his arm behind one of her knees, to spread her as much as she can be, and he takes control for a time, thrusting his cock betwixt her silky folds. His cockhead nudges her clit teasingly, and Molly squirms impatiently.

“I haven’t come yet,” she reminds him. “You can’t fuck me until then, big boy.”

Will growls louder and draws away entirely, sitting on his knees and reaching forwards to stroke both hands down her sides, along her flat stomach, marveling as the muscles jump and clench at his action. He leans forward and kisses her navel, and then follows the trail of sensation that his fingers leave behind. He cups his tongue and wiggles it against her clit, fucks the same fingers deep inside of her as he does. She struggles in the sand for a second, gasping loudly, and then her legs bend and her thighs squeeze the sides of his head gently.

“More,” Molly nearly shouts. “Hurry the fuck _up_ , Will.”

He grunts and can’t help the smirk on his face as he removes his fingers again. His tongue dips into her instead, passed the silken folds of her labia, and she comes seconds later, hardly after he’s fucked into her with the warm, wet muscle. He laps at the sweet juice that she offers him, draws away to move up along her body and share the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. His hand finds her sensitive pussy and cups it, palm rolling as she shivers with the contractions of her orgasm.

She’s sweating and near mindless with the bliss for another few seconds, and then she’s shoving him away, only to get on her hands and knees and feed his cock into her mouth. He’s kneeling there with her lips around him, sucking at the leaking slit, small hands coming up to cup his balls and roll them in her hand. His fingers grab her hair and he swears into the wind.

“Not yet,” he complains. “Oh _fuck_.”

“Yeah, that,” she listens despite the mischievous twinkle in her bright eyes, pulls her mouth off his dick with an obscene pop.

Then they’re on the skirt again, laying more in the sand than anything, and in a distant part of Will’s mind, he realizes they are going to be in need of a prompt shower after they’ve had their fun. For now, though, his body is quivering with need, and he squeezes his cock a few times, fucking into the tunnel of his own hand and moaning into Molly’s mouth. Finally he lines himself up with her, and one hard thrust has him sinking into her almost roughly. She mouths the words _yes_ and _Will_ and traps him with her legs again, arms wrapping around his neck as she clings to him tightly. He fucks her into the sand, hardly waiting for her body to adjust to him because it’s used to him. Their bodies know each other just as the rest of them does, and as they make love on the beach, as the leaves of the palm trees sway heavily in the ocean breeze, Will is struck with the intense feeling of belonging that clenches around his gut. 

_It’s almost too good to be true_ , he thinks in the split second before he’s coming.

His body tenses as he spills himself inside of her, buried to the hilt, his balls slapping against her loudly as he shoves into her a few more times. Her second orgasm milks him and draws his own out, and when he comes down from the high that leaves stars in his eyes, his entire body is shaking. She mutters something into his hair and then embraces him tighter.

“Will,” she whispers so very quietly. 

Will’s eyes are squeezed shut. He mouths at her soft neck briefly, and then struggles to his knees again. He helps her onto her own, and then together they stand, naked and sated and filthy. Molly embraces her husband tightly, and Will captures his wife’s mouth in tender, almost chaste kiss.

“Ugh,” Molly scrunches her face up, pulling away.

“My kissing that bad?” Will asked jokingly, though he had an idea what was truly causing the displeased expression on her face.

“Debateable,” she laughs. “Joking. Don’t look at me like that.”

They share a laugh and step away from each other to gather their clothes.

“I’ve got way too much sand up my ass,” she offers innocently.

Will snorts and looks down at his own body. He doesn’t mention that he does too, or that it’s starting to itch unpleasantly. He grabs her hand and grazes his lips across the knuckles.

“Let’s go do it in the shower,” he suggests cheekily.

“Oh my god, Will.”

Molly giggles as they make their way up the beach, fingers entwined together as their hands sway between them. When they make it to their house, Will winks at her and drops his bundle of clothes on the floor, before walking towards the bathroom. He stops to throw a particularly suggestive look over his shoulder at the lovely woman standing in the doorway.

“Ugh, fine,” Molly gives in and follows him with a wholesome laugh.

The bathroom door clicks shut behind her.


End file.
